


Toto(lly Distracting)

by wedelia



Series: Peter Parker, Decathlete [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (through teasing Peter), Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, academic decathlon - Freeform, it's more AcaDeca adjacent, this one doesn't actually have much to do with Academic Decathlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: The 2017-2018 Academic Decathlon topic is Africa, and there’s a certain song stuck in Spider-Man’s head. I bet you can guess what it is.





	Toto(lly Distracting)

    In hindsight, listening to the very catchy song on repeat before the first AcaDeca meeting of the school year had been a bad idea. But lots of bad ideas seem to be good ones at first -- like that time in eighth grade when Ned tried to grow a mustache -- and Peter had thought making a Spotify playlist that consisted entirely of the one song over and over would be a fun way to get in the mood to study.

    Anyway, was it ultimately a case of bad decision making? Yes. He can admit that. But even though the song’s been stuck in his head on-and-off for most of the past week, Peter can’t bring himself to regret it that much until he’s webbing himself through Manhattan, forgets about the microphones in his suit that are transmitting into the Avengers’ earpieces -- they’re working a relatively low-risk mission together, for once, and had invited Peter to come along -- and starts humming.

    He may get a bit carried away with it. Just a smidge. Later he’ll blame it on the adrenaline.

    “ _It’s gonna take a lot to take me away from you,”_ he mumbles, flipping himself off of the side of a building and aiming a web-shooter at one of the flying robots that an annoying but mostly harmless villain had unleashed in the city. “ _There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do…._ ”

    “Spider-Man,” Tony says, bemused. “Is that Toto?”

    Peter startles. Yelps. Crashes into the glass side of a skyscraper, steadies himself, and swings away from it after sending an apologetic glance and jaunty wave at the shocked-looking office workers inside.

    “Um,” he says, realizing he probably needs to answer. “Yes. That was, indeed, _Africa_ by Toto. Or, uh, _Africa_ by Peter Parker. It was a cover.”

    Suddenly Steve’s -- _Captain America’s!_ \-- voice is in his ear, wry. “Haven’t heard that one yet. I’ll have to add it to my list.”

    Peter can feel his face warm. This is mortifying. _Maybe if I’m lucky one of the flying robots will laser me out of the sky,_ he thinks, eying one speculatively.

    Natasha chuckles. “I thought you had better taste in music, Peter.”

“What would you suggest, Nat?” Clint says, drawing the string of his bow back. “Are you more of a fan of _Rasputin_? I bet Spidey can do a good Boney M. impression.”

    He releases an arrow. It explodes on impact, blasting one of the robots into smithereens that Peter has to swing out of the way of.

    Clint gives him a thumbs up when he successfully dodges them.

    “Okay, I have a great idea,” says Tony, ominously. Usually when he announces a ‘great idea’ in that tone of voice, it ends up backfiring spectacularly, like Peter’s great idea to listen to _Africa_ by Toto on loop did. “We should have an Avengers karaoke night.”

    “No offense, Mr. Stark, but that’s a terrible idea,” Peter says.

    “I second that,” Sam adds.

    “Huh,” says Steve, tossing his shield through the air like a boomerang. It knocks out several robots in quick succession. “I thought karaoke would be your kind of thing, Falcon. Considering how great your singing voice is.”

    There’s a silence.

    A near-silence, at least, if you don’t count city noises and the thud of smashed, metal robots as they hit the ground.

    “I thought we agreed not to talk about that ever again,” Sam says.

    Steve smirks. “Can I get a witness?”

    “Once we’re done with these robots I’m coming for you, Rogers. Watch your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to an earworm-y song, both of the ones I mentioned in this chapter ("Africa" by Toto and "Rasputin" by Boney M.) are pretty good. There was also a little nod to "Can I Get A Witness" by Marvin Gaye at the end.
> 
> Thank you for suspending your disbelief about the way the Avengers are together in NYC and on amicable terms in this chapter -- I know they relocated their HQ and there's probably still post-Civil War tension between them, but writing about them interacting as a team is fun, so I'm just going to keep pretending that they're all conveniently close to each other.


End file.
